Inseparable
by Zena Airale
Summary: Some alternate ending of episode 54. Collab with RainaTheNeko on Wattpad


"Dad!" I overheard a cry... _my son..._

" _Lloyd!_ " I cried out.

Lloyd ran down to me, holding me close. I wished the chains would relent just enough for me to hug him back.

"I'm breaking you out," Lloyd said determinedly.

"Wait what?! You can't do that, Lloyd..." I sighed and looked at the ground, shaking my head. Part of me wanted to be free. "It's hopeless..."

"Dad, I need you...! I don't want to lose you again!" Lloyd sobbed into my chest.

"I know...but you have to get out of here. _Please..._ " I said softly.

"No! I _won't_ leave. I'd rather _die here_ and be with you."

"No. I want you to stay alive. You _need_ to go..." I couldn't let him stay any longer.

"But, if I leave, what would happen to you? _You could..._ "

"Don't even think about that now. Just know that I love and care for you so, _so_ very much..." I held back tears. "I will always be with you... _Always..._ _No matter what happens._ "

Lloyd was already crying. "I'm _not_ leaving! I'm _not leaving_ _without you!_ "

"Just go! _Please!_ " I begged him.

Lloyd grew even more overwhelmed. He sobbed loudly into his hands. "Don't leave me..."

"Lloyd, I'm sorry..." I know I was being rash but he has to leave. I can't let him die with me. "But I _cannot_ lose you too..."

Lloyd wasn't even listening to me anymore. He was already off into his own darkness. Trying to set me free.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The ceiling was already cracking. "Please...leave. Now." I begged him for one last time.

Lloyd let out a relieved sigh as I felt weight being lifted off of me, his powers having melted the chains off my hands. "Ah, Lloyd...I've missed you so..." I looked at him with a soft smile, holding him close at last...

But only for a moment.

Rocks were collapsing everywhere, limiting any chance of escape now. I reluctantly pulled away. He can't stay here. There has to be a way out for him.

"Dad! Over there! An opening!" Lloyd pointed to his left. "Come with me..."

I nodded.

The two of us ran over, ducking into the opening just in time, a rock sealing off the way we came. The two of us crawled through the tunnel and soon we made it out. We joined up with the others. Nya gave Lloyd his ninja gi back, and he used spinjitzu to change into it. He saw Morro and looked overwhelmed.

I pulled him aside. "Oh, my son...what's the matter? You seem quite distressed."

"M-Morro..." His voice shook. "Father, he possessed me...I felt so weak...I let him get the best of me... _I've failed you-_ "

"No. You _haven't_ failed me, Lloyd." I firmly said, placing a hand on his shoulder, bringing him close against my chest. "And you are _so_ strong... You saved me, remember? I'm here now at long last. It's going to be alright... _it's going to be alright..._ "

"Lloyd!" Misako had walked up to him. "Do you have any idea what you did?! You had me worried to death!" She slapped him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Koko..." I said softly, pulling away from Lloyd. "It's okay...I'm here. Lloyd freed me..."

"He wha-" Misako looked at me. "Why should I care?! You left us! You left _me_!" She started tearing up.

"Yes...but I'm here now." I just wanted her back at this moment.

I watched Lloyd leave to fight alongside his team.

"You just think I want to give you a second chance?! No! I gave you many chances! You may not be evil anymore but I don't need you!" Misako was already going crazy.

She kept crying, and I sighed. "But what about Lloyd? He needs us both... And I need you just as much. I may have done things in the past I've regretted, but Lloyd was our miracle child...I want him to have the life we should've given him years ago. We've got to move on from there. Make it right..." I said softly.

"P-Promise you won't leave again?" She looked up at me.

"I won't...I don't want to...not after what happened to Lloyd..." I held back tears. "He seemed so broken... He wouldn't leave my side. I don't want you to leave me either. I love you so much..."

"M-Me too..." she replied simply.

"Brother..." Wu joined us as well. "Can you ever forgive me for the way I treated you when I found out about the letter?"

"Of course. I already have." I felt relief flood my senses. Our family was whole again.

We saw some villagers running past us, and I heard a faint creak.

"We need to get out of here!" I told them. I summoned my gold and purple elemental dragon, getting on, my wife and brother getting on as well. I flew them over to the steamboat which had already left the dock. I couldn't see Lloyd anywhere and I somewhat panicked.

Wu put a hand on my shoulder. "He's facing Morro. It'll be okay."

I tensed. _What if he... No. I must have hope... I must not worry...it'll weaken me..._

"I gotta go help them!" I overheard Nya shout, shaking me out of my thoughts. She used her water powers and propelled herself back to Stiix.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

The Preeminent was being supported by the houses, slowly but surely getting closer to us. I saw the others summon their dragons, flying back to the ship. Then Morro came out of a portal.

"I did it! _I finally got rid of you, Green Ninja!_ " He cackled.

"Oh gosh...no, Lloyd..." I collapsed to my knees and cried, the moment I heard Morro's declaration. "No...my son... _please_ , no... _no...please don't leave me,_ _please_ _don't leave me... Not_ _agaiiiin_ _!_ " My heart felt as if it was practically going to shatter right then and there. Lloyd couldn't have been...

Just then, a water vortex emerged. Nya probably. The three of us ran to the origin point.

"Nya's unlocked her true potential." Kai looked up at his sister.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAVE IS FREAKIN _MASSIVE_!" Jay exclaimed.

The huge tidal wave washed over the Preeminent, and she began to sink in the trench. As the others celebrated, I stood by the railing, my head bowed in mourning for Lloyd. Unable to contain it any longer, I ran into the empty room on the boat and started to cry softly into my hands.

But then I heard the unmistakable sound of a portal opening. I felt the ground vibrate. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around, seeing Lloyd, who had opened the door. I was incredulous. At first I thought it was a ghost, but I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Lloyd...I can't believe it's really you...I've missed you so much... _I-I thought you were gone..._ " I said softly, my eyes brimming with tears. " _Ohhhh..._ "

"Dad, everything's fine now. I love you so much."

"I love you too..." I shook my head in disbelief. " _I can't believe it..._ I know, Lloyd...I know everything is alright. You're here with me. Together now. I don't want to let go. Not anymore. I've lost you once. I can't lose you again."

Lloyd teared up as well. "I'm so glad you're here..."

"So am I." I nodded softly. "Stay here with me...I adore you so very much... All will be okay, Lloyd...all will be okay..."

"Father..." Lloyd cried softly. "I don't wanna go...I don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Neither do I, Son." My voice was firm but soft. "Listen to me. It's going to be alright. I'm here now. You won't have to worry about losing me ever again. I'm staying in your sight. Always. Now and forevermore." I began to sing softly, my deep voice resonating with emotion. "'But always know my love is here to stay, forever in my heart. Too soon for me the years go swiftly by. One day the time will come for you to fly. You'll dream about your life and so will I. The world can wait and see. For now you're here with me. Now you're here with me.'"

I choked back a soft sob. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I've missed you so... N-Never leave again... _please..._ I was so frightened..."

"Im sorry...I'm here, okay? Everything is alright."

I only nodded and held onto Lloyd for dear life. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
